


The death of Victor Nikiforov

by Shadowhunterr1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Male/Male, VictUuri, VictorxYuuri, Victorxyuri, Victuri, ViktorxYuuri, Vikturi, Yoi - Freeform, YurixViktor, Yuuri!!! on ICE, Yuurixviktor - Freeform, viktorxyuri, viktuuri, yurixvictor, yuurixvictor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunterr1/pseuds/Shadowhunterr1
Summary: Victor is dying and Yuri is with him. (It's a short story)





	1. Victor... - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making you suffer

"Yuri... come closer." He whispered. Victor sounded very weak. A few days ago he had collapsed. They had found out that Victor was dying. He didn't had much longer. Yuri leaned closer to him. Victor grabbed his shirt but Yuri could feel that he was really weak. It must took a lot of effort. "Take care of Makkachin. I can't leave him alone..." Yuri couldn't hear him breath anymore. Victor nikiforov was dead. "NOOOO!" He started to cry. "Damn it Victor! You knew that you were going to die and your last words go about your damn dog!" Yuri was angry and sad. Why hadn't he said goodbye to him? Why hadn't he said how much he loved him? He hadn't given Yuri the chance to say I love you too. All he could think of was the damn dog. Didn't he care about leaving his fiancé behind? Suddenly he realised it and started to cry really loud. Makkachin had been a huge part of Victor's life. He had been a part of Victor. Victor had left Yuri a part of himself. He probably wanted Yuri to take care of what was left of him. A part of Victor's soul lived in Makkachin. Victor trusted him with that part of his soul.


	2. Goodbye my love - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Victor's funeral. It's time to say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the feels

Today was the day... Today he would say goodbye to his dear Victor. Yuri looked in the mirror for one last time to check his tie and sighed. "C'mon Makkachin. It's time." Makkachin looked sad at him. Yuri gave him a pet on his head before they went outside. Even Makkachin knew that they would bury Victor today. Yuri swallowed when he saw everyone. Yurio, Otabek, Chris, Mila, Coach Yakov and even Georgi had came to the funeral. There was no paparazzi allowed and Yuri was glad that they weren't around. This was difficult enough. Victor had made the guest list when he knew that he would be gone soon. He had told Yuri his wishes for the funeral. That's why everyone was dressed in white. Victor had forbidden everyone from wearing any other colour. The sky was grey today. It matched this day. Everyone said a few things about Victor before they buried him except for Yuri. He had looked at the coffin and bursted out in tears. Yurio had hugged him from behind and took him away from the others so he could calm down. The younger Yuri looked up at the older Yuri. "It's okay to cry. It's a funeral, everyone cries." Yuri could see that Yurio was struggling with holding back his tears. Even Yurio, who was so strong struggled with his emotions today. "I know but-" Yurio hugs him tight. "You miss him. I miss him too Katsudon but you're not alone. You have us now. Your Russian family." Both boys started to cry when the sky started to cry as well. It was like the whole world was mourning today. They went back to the others when they didn't cry that loud anymore. The grave was closed now. It was time to say goodbye for the last time. Everyone had a white rose in his hand except for Yuri. He had a red one. Victor had specifically asked for that. Yuri thought back to that moment when he saw everyone with the rose. "I want you to have a red one. You're special to me. Red is the colour of love, of our love." Yuri sighed when he placed it on the grave. It was the last rose that had to be placed on the grave. "Goodbye my love. You may be gone know but you will never be gone in our hearts and memories." It felt like someone placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder but no one had touched him. Victor's spirit was there but no one could see him, even Yuri couldn't. He was touching Yuri's shoulder. It was like the wind spoke with Victor's voice. He swore that he could hear the wind say _Yuri_. A small smile appeared on his face for a few seconds and he looked up at the sky. Victor was there and he was watching his own burial. Maybe he was even sitting on a cloud. It didn't matter. He had felt Victor's presence for a moment and that was good enough for him. Victor would always be watching him, just like he had asked. _Don't ever take your eyes off me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry for the feels

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise again. Sorry for making you suffer


End file.
